


Giving Thanks

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holiday, Humor, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: With the boys scattered around the world for Thanksgiving,    decide to a host a “Friendsgiving” celebration being home for the holidays,With the guys coming home for the holidays,
Series: Rising Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309361





	Giving Thanks

Looking through a cookbook, Rosa Angelina

working in teams

at the kids' table on Thanksgiving

carrots

organic vegan gluten-free pasta salad

with a tray filled with glasses and wine

said bringing in a plate with a giant golden turkey on it.

"Lets eat" they said before passing dishes around, that night the table was filled with laughter and love.


End file.
